La Ronde's Parade of Dreams
La Ronde's Parade of Dreams premiered on May 25, 2017 as part of Dreams of Magic, celebrating the 50th anniversary of La Ronde in Montreal. Conceived by VP Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates the dreams of Disney characters and includes Disney characters such as Mickey, Minnie, Pierrick, Cinderella, Anna and Elsa, Belle, Rapunzel, Princess Aurora, Simba, Tournesol, Tom and Jerry, Odette and Derek, Thumbelina, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and More. The parade includes eight floats which include Getaway to Dreams, Dream of Fantasy, Dream of Laughter, Dream of Imagination, Dream of Music, Dream of Adventure, and Dreams Come True. Parade units and characters *'Dreams of Magic Introduction:' "Once upon a time, a marvelous dreamer found the power to transform wishes into reality, and with just a sprinkle of pixie dust, a magical kingdom came alive for dreamers of all ages to enjoy. Soon the young at heart gathered from around the world, following their dreams to the place where anything is possible. The magic place where dreams come true. Today, we proudly invite you to celebrate the many dreams that La Ronde 50th anniversary has given us as we, alongside La Ronde proudly present La Ronde's Parade of Dreams, we dedicate it to dreamers around the world and to that special dream that first began when Walt Disney proclaimed To All Who Come to This Happy Place, Welcome ". *'Gateway to Dreams: '''In this float, the railroad station, gateway to the La Ronde is represented. Here, Pierrick sit inside a golden train as Bumble Bee from ''Melody Time waves from atop. On the ground, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa, Princess Aurora and Belle dance around the float."Welcome" (from Disney's Brother Bear), the parade's main theme jubilantly plays as the characters dance. *'Dream of Fantasy (The Swan Princess Unit):' Odette and Derek dance and an Audio-Animatronic Puffin sings. Speed, and Jean-Bob entertain the crowd as well Princesses on Parade dancers perform around the unit. *'Dream of Laughter (Une journée de rêves Les Clowns du Carrousel Unit):' Tournesol and clowns from Dumbo dance around a giant Igor Déor who is controlling the Cow-Boy and in the background music playing "La danse des Clowns" and Cow-Girl dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Tournedanseausol on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Tournedanseausol to perform bungee tricks. Other Clowns include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Giboulééé, Kabotine, Sacha Touille sitting atop a toy block and Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse fly around in her balloon. *'Dream of Imagination (Thumbelina Unit):' Thumbelina sits on top of a giant flower made of clam bug, with "Soon" and "Follow Your Heart" playing in the background. Bumblebee float around Thumbelina. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Jacquimo. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized flower, blue and white bugs dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites'. A giant Mrs Toad puppet makes show boat to "On the Road" while Mozo, Gringo and Grundel lurk around. Toad Pearl dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "Follow Your Heart" can also be heard during this sequence. *'Dream of Music (Tom and Jerry: The Movie Unit):' It carries a live-action Tom and Jerry. A giant animatronic Droopy sits on the back of the unit atop a band, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Friends to the End" The Figg and Lickboot entertain the crowd, while Kiddie and Squawk are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of woman carrousel horse, and four 'jumping' dogs and two 'jumping' cat entertain the crowd. The carrousel horse climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Dream of Adventure (The Lion King Unit):' Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are four girl Bird and one man Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Flying Trapeze Act routine. *'Dreams Come True:' The parade starts with Rainbow a giant named “Magical of Friendship”, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. Parade Stop Song- "Welcome to Our Family" from Walt Disney's Brother Bear performed by Jump5 Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats Fun Facts about the Parade *Each float has a Tchou Tchou on it. *The parade's theme song "Welcome" from Brother Bear was written by Phil Collins. The parade version has slightly different lyrics and is performed by an ensemble. The song is featured on the "Gateway to Dreams" float and the "Dreams Come True" float as well as being used as the theme for the Show Stops. *The original show stop was about three minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the The Swan Princess unit uses golden napkins and the The Lion King unit uses bird kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Une journée de rêves Les Clowns du Carrousel float, Tom and Jerry: The Movie float and The Lion King float, that perform during the show stop. The music for the show stop begins with a recording of the opening of Walt Disney's dedication of Disneyland; "To all who come to this happy place, welcome." Category:La Ronde entertainment Category:Melody Time characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Les Clowns du Carrousel characters Category:Thumbelina characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:The Lion King Parade characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades